Medallon
by Healing Sword
Summary: Bob se gano en una rifa un medallon encantado, pero como desconoce eso obliga a Helga a utilizarlo, despues descubre dos personas algo anormales...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola de nuevo...gomenasai por haber borrado el fic, pero es que mi hotmail no me mostro que tenia reviews hasta el sabado y pues decidi poner el cap 2 junto con el primero, como una disculpa por mi descuido_**

**_Bueno los personajes de Hey Arnold e Inuyasha no me pertenecen si lo fueran Arnold estuviera con Helga y Kikyo no existiria, aunque ya esta muerta (de nuevo) y eso me alegre mi vida YAY KIKYO ESTA MUERTA-MUERTA ALELUYA!! ok ya me desahogue jejeje._**

**_disfruten el fic _**

**Medallón**

**Cáp. 1**

_Dice la leyenda, que dos seres con asombrosos poderes fueron sellados por un aura maligna, pero sin antes regresar la maldición, encerrando al ser maligno en un pergamino sagrado. _

_Y cuando estos seres vuelvan a la tierra, terribles…_ blah, blah, blah, que no se les pueden ocurrir algo mejor que eso? Siempre es lo mismo, por Dios!-dice Helga tirando el papel donde venia escrita la leyenda.-No se porque Bob me dio esta porquería de collar, ah si, porque se lo gano en una rifa…

Flash back: 

-Olga quiero que uses eso.-dice Bob, mostrándole el collar/medallón a Helga.

-Que es eso?-pregunta Helga con cara de desagrado.

-Es un medallón japonés, y mas vale que lo uses jovencita!-amenaza

-Por que?

-El boleto me consto 10 dólares, así que mas vale que te lo pongas o sino no habrá mesada, entendido!?-ordeno Bob.

-Si Bob…

Fin Flash back

-Ese Bob, siempre tan avaro…bueno ya ni modo, tengo que ponerme este collar o no hay mesada. Y si no hay mesada, no habrá revistas de lucha libre, y si no hay revista me aburro…-dice eso, mientras se va acercando a un espejo con el collar en su mano.

Se observa en el espejo, definitivamente no es la más hermosa del mundo pero…tampoco rompe el espejo por su fealdad. Se pone el medallón, que por cierto se veía horrible con su vestido. De repente una luz cegante apareció por todo el…um…baño. La luz se desvanece…mostrando a dos hombres: uno de cabello plateado, ojos color ámbar, una luna creciente en la frente color azul, dos marcas en ambas mejillas, una estola en su hombro derecho y portaba una armadura resistente debajo de su traje japonés; El otro se parecía mucho al primero, pero con orejas de perro, no luna en la frente, ni marcas y ni estola.

Lo más raro de todo, era que esos dos, se veían algo transparentes, como si fueran espíritus o algo así. Helga no dudo y agarro lo primero que se le puso en las manos, un desodorante para ser exactos, y roció al más alto de ellos. Ninguna clase de reacción surgió de el. Helga asustada sale de ahí, y se esconde del otro lado de su cama.

-Feh! Por que huyes de nosotros, tonta?-dijo molesto el de orejas de perro.-Ni que te fuéramos a hacer algo, ni siquiera podemos tocarte.

-_Que!? Son fantasmas?- _pensó Helga.

-Así es humana, nosotros somos los que fuimos encerrados en el medallón-dijo el otro con un tono monótono.

-P-pueden leer mi mente?-pregunta asustada.

-Vaya que si eres tonta. Claro que podemos leer tu mente, sino no te hubiéramos contestado nada.-se voltea- Oye Sesshomaru, de verdad tenemos que estar con esta humana?

-Si, Inuyasha… Ella de alguna manera nos libero de ese medallón.-contesta Sesshomaru.

-Que? Que yo los libere? Pero yo solo me lo puse en mi cuello, eso es todo.-acercándose a ellos, después pasa una mano a través de sus cuerpos, los observa de arriba hacia abajo.-_ No están nada mal…_-pensó, haciendo una sonrisa.

-A que te refieres a que no estamos tan mal!?-comenta enojado Inuyasha, levantando su brazo con su mano en forma de puño.

-Ah…nada.-respondió nerviosa.

-Olga!!-grita Bob desde abajo

-Ash, soy Helga, H-E-L-G-A!!!!!

-Helga? Que nombre tan raro…-murmuro Inuyasha a Sesshomaru en el oído.

-Se deletrear Olga! Baja tu trasero en este instante, el autobús llego!

-Ya voy!-sale corriendo de la habitación.

Ya en el autobús…

-Ohajo Helga.-dice Phoebe con una sonrisa.

-Japonés no Phoebs, no ando de humor…_Lo bueno es que no me siguieron hacia el autobús…_-pensó.

-No estés tan segura- contesto Sesshomaru

-Que hacen aquí!?-grita Helga

-Helga, que te pasa? Estas bien?-pregunta Phoebe preocupada

-No los ves Phoebe?

-Ver que?-dijo asustada.

-Feh, tonta, ella no nos puede ver.-comenta Inuyasha.-Solo intenta hablar con nosotros por medio de tu mente, así no te enviaran a un hospital de locos.

-_Como sabes de…? _

-Kagome me decía mucho sobre, que si la descubrían la iban a enviar a ese lugar…

-_Kagome? _

-Una miko de raras vestimentas, parecidas a las tuyas…-contesta Sesshomaru, no dándole mucha importancia al asunto.

-Buenos días Helga.-saluda Arnold, pero Helga no lo oyó, estaba muy ocupada viendo a sus dos espíritus.

-_Que es miko? _

-Creo…que te hablan…-dice Inuyasha apuntando a Arnold

-_Oh…_Que tienen de buenos cabeza de balón!! Mejor vete antes de que te de una paliza, no ando de buen humor!

-Nunca lo estas…-murmura Gerald.

-Que dijiste pelos de espagueti!?-grita Helga, levantándose de su asiento.

-Que eres una amargada, eso es lo que eres!-contesta enojado.

-Quieres conocer a los cinco vengadores y a la vieja Betsy, verdad?-acercándose a Gerald.

-Mejor déjalo así Gerald.- dice Arnold, agarrandole el hombro a su mejor amigo.

-Tu no te metas cabeza de balón!...Sabes me da lo mismo, no voy a perder mi tiempo con pelos de espagueti y Arnoldo.- se vuelve a sentar

-Que fue eso?-pregunta Inuyasha sorprendido.

-Una humana no se comporta de esa manera…-menciona sorprendido Sesshomaru, pero todavía con su manera indiferente de hablar.-Al menos no así.

-_Ay Arnold, por que siempre tengo que ser tan cruel contigo? Mi am…_-recuerda que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha pueden leer su mente.

-Tu que?-sonríe Sesshomaru (y vaya que es difícil hacer sonreír a Sesshomaru)

-Si! Tu que?- repite Inuyasha.

-_Y a ustedes que les importa!! Par de metiches!!! Compórtense como hombre!! _

-Si…esta enamorada de ese chico con la cabeza deforme.-comenta muy sabiendo del asunto Inuyasha.

-Desde cuando sabes de esas cosas hermano?- pregunta Sesshomaru curioso de saber como su hermano dedujo algo por si solo.

-Desde…um…desde que Kagome me enseño.

-_Oye hablas mucho de ella, estabas enamorado de ella? _

-Si…igual que tu, con ese humano.-contesta Sesshomaru.

-Oye, quien te dio permiso de decirle!?-agarrando a Sesshomaru por el cuello de su traje.

-Es lo justo, tú descubriste lo de ella…así que ella tiene derecho a saber algo de ti.-respondió Sesshomaru, zafándose de las garras de Inuyasha.

-Bueno, entonces por que no le dices algo sobre Rin?-sonrió Inuyasha

-Rin?-dice Helga en voz alta.

-Que pasa Helga? Por que dijiste Rin? Es una amiga tuya?-pregunta Phoebe.

-Er…no! Es solo…que de repente se me vino la idea de que si existe un nombre así.-mintió.

-Pues… si existe, es un nombre…-fue interrumpida por la para del autobús.

Ya habían llegado a la escuela y Helga nunca se había sentido tan bien de estar en la escuela, donde no se requiere hablar solo…pensar, cierto?

En fin, las clases comenzaron para los alumnos de cuarto grado trabajando duro en sus proyectos de la primera guerra mundial, donde, por desgracia, le toco con Gerald, Phoebe y Arnold. Digo desgracia por que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, bueno mas Inuyasha, no se callará de decirle que le diga lo que siente por el.

Helga se sorprendió de que Sesshomaru supiera mucho del tema, ya que el es un demonio del hace 500 años, pero le comento que la tal Kagome le enseñó un libro de cosas que pasarían en un futuro. Así que Helga no dudo y le pidió ayuda a Sesshomaru.

-_Al menos me tienen que servir de algo, no?-pensó Helga. _

-Oí eso.-dijo Sesshomaru.

-_Lo se._

Pero sin darse cuenta alguien la estaba observando. Me refiero a Arnold, ya que en todo lo que lleva de la clase, Helga no se ha tomado la molestia de golpearlo, aventarle bolitas de papel, o simplemente solo no le a puesto atención en todo lo que llevan desde que comenzaron las clases.

-Ah!! No me sale!!!- Grita Helga algo desesperada.-Es muy complicado!!

-Silencio y presta a este Sesshomaru tu cuerpo-comenta Sesshomaru.

-_Que?_

Y sin dudarlo Sesshomaru se mete al cuerpo de Helga, eso solo hizo que sus ojos se volvieran de un color ámbar, como los tiene Sesshomaru.

-Bien, vamos a ver lo que tengo…-dice Sesshomaru, con la voz de Helga, ya que el se encuentra controlando su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru o mejor dicho Helga, observa que solo tiene un montón de papel cubierto con pegamento blanco.

-Vaya esa niña no sabe hacer nada…-murmura.

-Necesitas ayuda Helga?-pregunta Arnold.

-No.-contesto, con voz indiferente.

-Déjala Arnold, pero si nos arruina nuestro proyecto…

-Que pasara si arruino su proyecto?-interrumpió a Gerald, y lo miro con unos ojitos que realmente dan miedo (es que Sesshomaru no habla mucho, pero cuando esta enojado…da miedo, si no me creen vean el episodio Inuyasha y Sesshomaru un objetivo fácil o algo así se llama el episodio )

-Helga tranquilízate…no es para tanto…-comenta Phoebe.

-Ridículo…-y comienza a trabajar de nuevo

Media hora después…

Sesshomaru ya había hecho como 100 soldaditos, Helga estaba fascinada nunca pensó que Sesshomaru fuera tan ágil, así que lo dejo estar en su cuerpo durante todo el día.

-Helga.

-Que?

-Por que no comes?-pregunta Phoebe, algo preocupada, puesto que Helga no a probado alimento.

-Yo no ingiero la comida de los humanos.-contesta Sesshomaru, olvidándose que estaba en el cuerpo de Helga.

-Que?- se queda extrañada, vendo como Helga se va de la cafetería.

-Baka, se te olvido que estas en el cuerpo de la mocosa!!??-grita Inuyasha.

-Si! Se te olvido que estas en mi… Oye!!! Por que me dijiste mocosa!!-grita Helga, agarrando a Inuyasha por sus patillas.

-_Sabes le puedes decir abajo y obedecerá…_-pensó Sesshomaru, haciendo una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Feh! Esos solo funciona con Kag…

-Abajo?-interrumpió a Inuyasha

Inuyasha se fue de cara contra el piso, que a pesar de ser un espíritu le dolió

-_Que solo funcionaba con quien?_-todavía teniendo esa sonrisa

-Cállate…

-Déjame estar en mi cuerpo de nuevo, si?

Se hace el cambio. Helga regresa a su cuerpo, mientras recorre los pasillos de la escuela. De repente en una esquina…

-Auh!-cayendo al piso-Fíjate por donde caminas!!-después observa que se trataba de Arnold-Arnold!

-Ah, Helga. No te vi, estas bien?-levantándose y dándole la mano para ayudarla.-déjame ayudarte

-Vaya que caballeroso…-dijo Inuyasha.

-Como si tu lo fueras hermanito…

-Quieres pelear Sesshomaru!?

-Cállense!!!-Arnold se queda paralizado por unos segundos- No Arnold no necesito de tu ayuda.-se trata de levantar sola, pero no pudo, ya que había caído mal, en pocas palabras, se torció el tobillo.

-Déjame llevarte a la enfermería.-dice Arnold, poniendo el brazo derecho de Helga en su hombro derecho.

-Ya te dije que…

-Deja que te ayude, además los humanos no pueden hacer mucho cuando están lastimados-interrumpe Inuyasha.

-Quien dijo eso?-pregunto Arnold.

-Quien dijo que?-Helga pregunto nerviosa, no pudo haber oído a Inuyasha o si?

-Lo de…um, los humanos no podemos hacer mucho cuando nos lastimamos, o algo así.

-_Que…que significa esto? Por que Arnold puede oír a Inuyasha? Pensé que solo yo podía oírlos…_

**Cáp. 2**

-Vaya, así que el chico con cabeza rara nos puede oír…-dedujo Inuyasha.

-Y lo dices tan tranquilo!?-dice Helga, viendo como Inuyasha se ponía enfrente de ellos.

Arnold estaba paralizado, estaba viendo a un fantasma? No puede ser, los fantasmas no existen. Esto debe de tratarse de una pesadilla. Inuyasha le pega en la cabeza a Arnold, que por cierto, a contrario de Helga, Arnold si puede tocarlos y ser tocado por ellos.

Helga molesta, por lo que le hizo Inuyasha a Arnold, no dudo en decir…

-Inuyasha…-Inuyasha, sabiendo lo que iba a venir, se tapo su orejas, teniendo la tonta idea de que podría no oírla- Abajo!

Se oye un leve "pack"…

-AH POR QUE LO HICISTE!? SOLO PORQUE LE PEGUE A TU NO…-fue interrumpido por unos…

-Abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo…!!-Inuyasha obedecía haciendo un pequeño agujero en el piso.

-Helga, creo que ya tuvo suficiente…-dice Arnold. Helga se detiene, riéndose de la cara que hacia Inuyasha al levantarse del piso, cosa que también hizo reír a Arnold.

-Cállense…-dice molesto.-Pero…no entiendo como este chico puede vernos…-Inuyasha y Helga voltean a ver a Sesshomaru, aunque Helga lleva poco tiempo de conocerlos, se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru es muy inteligente, si lo comparamos con Inuyasha (bueno…aunque cualquiera es inteligente a lado de Inuyasha).

Sesshomaru sintió la mirada de Helga, Arnold e Inuyasha, sabia que tenia que contestar, así que solo suspiro para si mismo…

-Humano, tu no pudiste vernos antes, verdad?-pregunta Sesshomaru volteando su cara para ver directamente a los ojos de Arnold. Arnold se atemorizo un poco, nunca había visto una mirada tan fría.

-Um…N-no, señor.-contesto nervioso.

-Hmm, lo más probable es que ustedes dos tengan una conexión muy fuerte que con un simple toque se transmitieron energía espiritual.-dijo con su voz monótona y fría.

-Como que conexión?-pregunto Helga, sabia que iba a salir con lo de…ya saben que.-Explícate Sesshomaru!

-No conozco mucho del caso…-mintió, sabia perfectamente que se debía al amor que Helga siente por Arnold, pero sabia que si decía algo como eso, le ira peor que a Inuyasha, es obvio que el no era estupido.

-Ay Sesshomaru, yo pensé que ibas a decir al así como-lo imita- Es por los sentimientos esta humana siente por…-y no termino por…

-Abajo!-grita, sonrojada.

-Helga, es mejor que te lleve a la enfermería.-comienza a llevarla hacia la enfermería- _Lo bueno de esto, es que no había gente en el pasillo…-_pensó.

Arnold llevo a Helga a la enfermería. La enfermera solo le puso una crema especial para el dolor y una venda en su tobillo. Después les dijo que Helga necesitaba regresar a su casa, ya que la torcedura fue muy fuerte y necesita mantenerse en reposo. Arnold, como siempre, se ofreció a llevarla a su casa.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte? No necesito tu ayuda!

-Claro que la necesitas. Por que siempre te tienes que ser la fuerte?

-Porque lo soy!-contesta, comenzando a caminar, mejor dicho, cojear dándole la espalda a Arnold-Así que vete!

-No.-poniéndose enfrente de ella.

-Puedo cuidarme sola, gracias.- haciendo un lado a Arnold.

-Por que tienes que ser tan orgullosa?

-Por que tienes que ser tan metiche!?-le pregunta enojada, lo único que quería era que la dejara en paz.-Siempre te metes en la vida de los demás, pretendiendo que todo el mundo tiene que confiar en ti, pero sabes que Arnold-o? Eso no funciona conmigo.

Arnold, se encontraba molesto, por que a Helga le cuesta trabajo mostrar como realmente es ella? Por que no puede ser tan abierta, como lo fue cuando estuvieron en el edificio de Industrias Futuro? Arnold realmente quería aclarar lo que Helga le dijo, es obvio que no iba a creer que fue solo por la emoción o adrenalina del instante.

Esos sentimientos de confusión no lo dejaron en todas las vacaciones, realmente tenia que hablar con Helga de eso, es por eso que quiere encaminarla a su casa. Ya no podía aguantar esos sentimientos, tenia que aclararlos…

-Lo se, pero no me importa!-dice molesto, agarrando el brazo de Helga con fuerza.-Estoy harto!

-Si estas harto de mi entonces suéltame! _Donde están Sesshomaru e Inuyasha cuando mas los necesito!?  
_Con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru…

Ambos estaban en el cuarto de Helga, pensaron que esos dos chicos necesitaban tiempo a solas, así que agarraron el primer juego que encontraron, unas barajas. Inuyasha se tardo mucho en que Sesshomaru entendiera como se juega al menos un juego.

-Siento que Helga nos necesita-comenta Sesshomaru, no dándole mucha importancia a eso.

-Nah, debe de tratarse de tu imaginación…siempre haz sido muy sobre protector.

-A que quieres decir con eso, Inuyasha?-voltea a verlo con unos ojitos, los mismos que utilizo con Gerald.

-Jejejeje, nada, jejejeje- ríe nervioso.

Regresando con Arnold y Helga…

Había una atmósfera de tensión entre los dos estudiantes de cuarto grado.

-Estoy harto…de que siempre te tengas que poner ante los ojos de la demás gente como una chica dura, cruel, grosera y mandona. Estoy harto de que le tengas miedo a que te lastimen, de que te escondes tú sola en una esquina y no dejas que nadie se acerque a ti.

-Y eso que? Eso no te incumbe Arnold…así que suéltame!!-tratando de zafarse del agarre de Arnold

-Claro que es de mi incumbencia!!-la acorrala en la pared mas cercana. Realmente sentía una gran ira, no sabia a que, pero el sentía eso junto con otros sentimientos mezclados-Helga tu me importas!

-A ti todo el mundo te importa, eres el chico que pone los problemas de los demás como si fueran suyos.

-Se que muy dentro, se esconde una niña, amable, lista, poética, con un gran corazón…

-A que quieres llegar con todo esto…?-lo interrumpe, ya se estaba hartando el tobillo le dolía cada minuto que pasaba.

-A que te deberías de abrir, no ocultar nada, sabes que puedes confiar en mi…-Helga solo volteaba su vista hacia otro lado.-Piensas que esto se lo dirá a cualquiera, verdad? Pues estas equivocada…

-Que?-murmura algo sonrojada.

-Me importas…-va acercando su cara hacia ella, llegando a su oído- mucho mas de lo que crees…-le susurra en el oído.

Con eso Arnold la suelta, agarra sus libros y pone el brazo de Helga alrededor de el. El sabia que ella necesitaba un momento para reaccionar, y eso lo alegro, con eso supo que Helga no mintió con respecto a que lo amaba.

Después de un rato, los chicos se encontraban a pocos pasos de llegar a la casa de Helga, en eso ella ve un carro que se encontraba estacionado enfrente de la casa, sabiendo bien de quien era el carro, le pide a Arnold que la dejara ahí, que ella podía seguir sola.

-No Helga, no puedo hacer eso, recuerda que tu tobillo sigue lastimado-comenta Arnold.

-No me interesa…solo déjame aquí, estoy bien…-se suelta de Arnold y cojeando se dirige a su casa.

Arnold ya no hizo nada, solo observo a Helga, realmente es muy orgullosa o tendrá algo que ver el carro estacionado enfrente de su casa? De todas maneras Arnold no tenia cabeza para pensar en eso, lo que quería saber es porque dijo lo que dijo…no estaba seguro, pero se sintió tan…normal, esas palabras venían desde su interior y salieron como si nada. Necesitaba un consejo, y quien mejor que su abuelo…

-Espero que no me salga con lo de "Nunca comas frambuesas"-murmura, mientras se dirige a su casa.

Mientras tanto con Helga…

Helga abre la puerta encontrando a Bob, a Miriam y a _**Olga**_, esto hace su vida más feliz. Obvio que es sarcasmo, primero los hermanos raros, después lo de Arnold que la confundió, y ahora _**Olga**_…

-Hermanita bebe, que te paso?-dice con un tono de angustia.

-Nada que te importe…-contesta Helga, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Hey, hey, hey, no le conteste así a tu hermana!-regaña Bob a Helga.

-Yo le contesto como se me de la gana Bob!-y con eso trata de llegar lo mas rápido a su habitación.

Llega a la habitación, y lo primero que ve fue a sus dos espíritus. Inuyasha quien se encontraba tirado a la mitad de la habitación, y Sesshomaru que estaba leyendo un libro de color rosa. Esperen…libro rosa!!?

-Quien te dio permiso de leer MI diario!!?-grita Helga, llegando con Sesshomaru lo mas rápido que pudo y le arrebato el libro.

-Así que es tu diario…muy impresionante para una humana como tu.-dice Sesshomaru, ignorando el enojo de Helga.-Me imagino que es el humano ese, al quien le dedicas los poemas, cierto?

Helga no dice nada, solo se sonroja.

-Deja de molestarla, que no sientes la confusión en el aroma de la mocosa?-dice Inuyasha, tratando de defenderla.

-Como saben que…?-pregunta Helga sorprendida.

-Somos perro demonios, inu-youkai en otras palabras, nuestro olfato es muy agudo.

-Ah…saben, me gustaría saber más sobre su pasado…-comenta, mientras se sienta en su cama, alzando la pierna donde se torció el tobillo.

-Como que?-pregunta Inuyasha, acercándose a ella, le agarra el tobillo y comienza a moverlo de un lado a otro.

-Que haces?-dice Helga, algo confundida de lo que estaba haciendo Inuyasha.

-Tratando de relajar los músculos del tobillo, aunque no dudo de que la crema que te puso esa mujer no lo haya hecho, pero recuerda que te regresaste a pie, así que me imagino que se tensaron de nuevo.

-Wow, no sabia que sabias de esas cosas.

-Kagome me enseño un poco de eso…-dice sonrojado- pero bueno, como que quieres saber?

-Mmm…Como conociste a Kagome…? Ya que dijo Sesshomaru que ella viene de mi época.-tratando de distraer un poco su mente.

-Pues veras… Hace 500 años. Existía una perla llamada Shikon no tama, que concedía cualquier clase de deseo al que la portara…

-Y eso que tiene que ver?- interrumpe Helga.

-QUIERES QUE TE CUENTE COMO CONOCI A KAGOME NO? ENTONCES NO INTERRUMPES!!-grita Inuyasha, Helga solo asiente con la cabeza.-Muy bien…-comienza de nuevo- Miles de monstruos, demonios e inclusive humanos peleaban por esa perla, hasta que un día fue recuperada por su aldea natal, la aldea de exterminadores.

Después como vieron que no podían tenerla, ya que esa perla tenía una gran energía maligna, decidieron dársela a una sacerdotisa para que la purificara, esa sacerdotisa era Kikyo…-Inuyasha voltea a ver la cara de Helga, quien mostraba una cara de confusión, decido continuar- Pero después esa mujer fue engañada por un ser híbrido llamado Naraku, quien le tendió una trampa haciéndole pensar que su guapo y amado hombre mitad bestia la engañó. Termino sellando al híbrido con una flecha en su corazón, y después de eso ella muere llevándose consigo la perla al otro mundo…

-Y eso que tiene que ver con Kagome? Y quien era ese hombre mitad bestia?-pregunta Helga con algo de interés.

-Ya veras…y ese hombre mitad bestia era yo.-Helga hace una leve "O" en su boca.- Cincuenta años después, una chica del futuro en su año numero 15 de su vida, cayo al pozo que conectaba esta era con la era antigua. Esa joven me libero del sello, ella era idéntica a Kikyo, puesto que ella era la reencarnación de Kikyo. Siendo la reencarnación de Kikyo tenía sus mismos poderes espirituales y también tenia la perla de Shikon dentro de ella.

Cuando un cuervo nos robo la perla, ella utilizo una flecha para atravesar el cuerpo del cuervo, pero termino partiendo la perla en miles de fragmentos, y desde ese entonces ella y yo unimos fuerzas para recuperar los fragmentos.

-Wow…que genial! Entonces tuviste un gran viaje con ella!-dice entusiasmada Helga, realmente le pareció muy emocionante el relato de Inuyasha.

-Así es-dice Inuyasha cruzando sus brazos y poniendo su cara en alto, signo de que estaba orgulloso de su historia.

-Y que me dices tu Sesshomaru, si mas lo recuerdo Inuyasha menciono a una tal Rin, como la conociste?-pregunta curiosa Helga.

-Si, siempre he querido saber como conociste a Rin.-insiste Inuyasha.

-Esta bien…-suspira Sesshomaru- Cuando Inuyasha utilizo la técnica de viento cortante contra mi, colmillo sagrado…

-Puedes hacer ataques Inuyasha? Colmillo sagrado?-preguntándole a Inuyasha

-Feh! Claro, soy un hombre mitad bestia.-contesta-Y colmillo sagrado era una espada que perteneció a mi padre que fue heredada a Sesshomaru, que tiene el poder de revivir a cien seres con un solo movimiento. En cambio a mi, nuestro padre me dio colmillo de acero, que puede destruir a cien seres con un solo movimiento.-explica.

-Este Sesshomaru puede continuar…?-hace cara de "si me interrumpen de nuevo, no vivirán para contarlo", los dos asienten con la cabeza.-Bien…colmillo sagrado me transporto a otro lugar como mecanismo de defensa. En un bosque me encontraba gravemente herido, cuando una esencia aparece a mis alrededores.

Era una niña de por lo menos 9 años de edad, lo primero que hice cuando la vi, fue tratar de asustarla, pero fue en vano, ya que Rin reunió todo su valor y se acerco a mi, pero lo primero que hico no fue tan gratificante, ya que me hecho agua a la cara…

-Jajajajajaja!! Ya me imagino tu cara Sesshomaru!-dice Inuyasha, revolcándose de la risa.

-Después de eso, ella me llevo comida y agua, pero le dije varias veces que era inútil, que yo no necesitaba esa clase de atención, aun así me siguió llevándome comida, sin importarle que los de su aldea la habían golpeado. Luego su aldea fue atacada por lobos salvajes…

-Los lobos de Koga?-pregunta Inuyasha interrumpiéndolo en su relato.

-Si…Rin trato de llegar a mí, pero no puedo llegar. Por otra parte, Jaken me había encontrado, en eso olí la sangre que provenía de Rin. Llendo a ese lugar encontré a Rin tirada en el piso llena de sangre y los lobos a lado de ella, estaban a punto de comerla. Los espante y después no se lo que paso, pero la reviví con colmillo sagrado. Y desde ese día ella permaneció a mi lado.

-Entonces era una niña cuando la conociste!?- grita enojada Helga.- Abusaste de una pequeña niña como de mi edad!! Que pedofilo eres!!

-No malinterpretes a Sesshomaru.-comenta Inuyasha-Ya que el anteriormente odiaba a los humanos y los consideraba como insectos, y cuando la conoció tenia una idea de que los humanos y los demonios no deberían terminar juntos.

-Entonces por que la tenias contigo?-pregunta Helga a Sesshomaru.

-No lo se…

Inuyasha sabía perfectamente que Sesshomaru desconoce los sentimientos que sentía por Rin, ya que su hermano siempre ha vivido como el aristócrata asesino, que mataba a alguien solo porque se le cruzo en su camino. Es natural que ella lo haya cambiado.

-Tengo otra duda…como es que ustedes dos terminaron dentro de ese medallón?-pregunta curiosa Helga.

Hubo un silencio por parte de los hermanos inu, pero después comenzaron a contarle.

Flash back:

_Shishinki, uno de los más grandes enemigos de nuestro padre, regreso para cobrar venganza, ya que nosotros lo habíamos enviado al infierno…_

-Nos volvemos a ver hijo de Inu no taishou.-dice Shishinki con una gran sonrisa.

-Shishinki!-grita Inuyasha sorprendido.-Que demonios haces aquí!? Pensé que…

-Pensaste que me habían derrotado?-interrumpió a Inuyasha- Ja, crees que mi propia técnica me puede derrotar? Pero miren…-viendo como Inuyasha desenvaina a Tessaiga o colmillo de acero.-el hanyou ya tiene la original espada en sus manos. Dime tuviste que matar a Sesshomaru para conseguir a Tenseiga o el muy cobarde te la entrego?

-Callate! Kaze no Kizu!!!-agita su espada saliendo de ella la técnica.

Por otra parte…

-_Esta presencia es…_-pensó, deteniéndose de golpe, y como siempre nuestro feo youkai (Jaken :D) pega con su pierna.

-Perdóneme Sesshomaru-sama, no fue mi intención, Rin me distrajo y yo…-se calla ya que su señor no hizo ninguna reacción-Le sucede algo?

-Regreso…-contesta, bueno mas bien fue una aclaración para si mismo.

-Pero quien?

-Jaken-dice Sesshomaru con su voz autoritaria (aishiteru Sesshomaru xD)

-H-hai Sesshomaru-sama-contesta con un poco de miedo.

-Cuida a Rin- Y con eso sale volando, dirigiéndose hacia la presencia.

Con Inuyasha…

El kaze no Kizu de Inuyasha no había servido ya que Shishinki abrió su Meidou Zangetsuha para absorber el ataque.

(Aclaro, Meidou Zangetsuha es una técnica que anteriormente tenía Sesshomaru gracias a colmillo sagrado o Tenseiga, que es un portal que manda directamente al enemigo al infierno. Pero cuando apareció Shishinki en el manga dijo que esa técnica se la había robado Inu no taishou, y con eso hizo que la Tessaiga se partiera en dos dándole un "objeto" a Sesshomaru solo para que perfeccionara esa técnica y que después Inuyasha la adsorbería con su Tessaiga, jejeje por si no lo sabían)

-Maldición…Entonces utilizare esto! Kongozouha!!-agita la espada, donde sale miles de lanzas de diamantes.

Shishinki solo sonríe, después agita su cuchilla, haciendo que varias Meidou salieran adsorbiendo con facilidad las lanzas de diamantes, mientras se dirigían a Inuyasha. En eso una flecha espiritual aparece pero teniendo el mismo resultado que Kongozouha, Inuyasha logra esquivarlas a las Meidou.

-KAGOME NO TE METAS!!-dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica.

-Demo…-no pudo terminar.

-Solo no lo hagas.-regresa su mirada a Shishinki- No me queda de otra…-Tessaiga cambia de color, poniéndose en un color negro con estrellas, caracterizando al espacio.-MEIDOU…ZANGETSUHA!!!-agita la espada, pero nada ocurre-_ Nani!?_

-Que pasa hanyou? No ibas a hacer la Meidou?-sonriendo- Bueno, si no vas a hacer nada, entonces…-un látigo de luz aparece de la nada, golpeando la parte izquierda donde tenia su mascara que cubría su incompleta cara.-Sesshomaru!!-grita enojado.

-_Sesshomaru…?_-pensó Inuyasha viendo como Sesshomaru bajaba y se ponía a su lado.

-El hermano mayor hace su aparición…-comenta Shishinki-Así me ahorraste en ir a buscarte…

-Inuyasha…-Inuyasha voltea a ver a su hermano.- Por que no pudiste utilizar la Meidou?-pregunta con su indiferencia, sin verlo a la cara.

-No…no lo se…

-Presta a este Sesshomaru tu Tessaiga…-dice Sesshomaru alzando su único brazo (pobrecito!! Inu malo se lo corto).

-Bakata…-asintiendo con la cabeza y dándole Tessaiga.

Al momento que Sesshomaru agarra la espada, comienzan a salir descargas de la misma, Sesshomaru aun no podía tocar a Tessaiga, después de todo lo que ha pasado aun no puede? Entonces tenia que actuar rápido.

-_Meidou Zangetsuha!!_-pensó, mientras agito la espada, haciendo que un gran agujero apareciera y comenzara a adsorber todo (ya me aburrí de esa palabra…).

Shishinki solo sonríe, mientras es llevado poco a poco hacia la Meidou. Después agita de nuevo su cuchilla, la Meidou Zangetsuha de Shishinki deshizo por completo a la Meidou de Sesshomaru.

-Esto es aburrido, pensé que ustedes me darían un poco de diversión pero veo que me equivoque…-dice mientras va acercándose a los hermanos

Los hermanos no tuvieron otra alternativa, más que pelear con ataques de acercamiento. Inuyasha es el primero en llegar agitando su espada hacia Shishinki quien bloqueo el ataque con su cuchilla.

Así siguieron ellos dos hasta que Sesshomaru intervino con sus dokkasou (son sus garras de veneno) y su látigo, mientras que Inuyasha se reponía.

Shishinki se aburrió de la rutina, así que decidió poner fin a este absurdo ritual que hacían para derrotarlo (lo se, soy mala para hacer peleas…). Utilizando todo su poder creo una esfera de energía negra que provenía de la punta de su cuchilla, lanzo el ataque que iba directamente hacia Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

Esa esfera era demasiado rápida para que los hermanos la esquivaran, Inuyasha trato de protege a si mismo y a su hermano pero fue inútil, la espada salio volando, siendo ambos afectados por el ataque.

Incapaces de moverse, Shishinki utiliza la Meidou para deshacerse de ellos de una buena vez, pero no espero que al momento que eran llevados hacia la técnica, Kagome utilizara la Shikon no tama, pidiéndole el alma de los dos hermanos, encerrándolos en un medallón que le había regalado su madre en su cumpleaños 16. Después con ayuda de Miroku ambos encierran el alma de Shishinki en un pergamino que contenía la imagen de un dios budista sellándolo junto con un fragmento de Shikon que continuara purificado mientras contenga la energía espiritual de Kagome.

Fin del flash back

-Y creen que ese tal Shishinki regrese?-pregunta Helga.

-No lo sabemos…-contesta Inuyasha con la cara baja

-Lo mas probable es que si-comenta Sesshomaru, llamando la atención de Helga e Inuyasha- Por eso, debemos conseguir lo mas rápido posible a Tessaiga…

**Continuara...**

**Bakata: entendido **

youkai: demonio

Kaze no kizu: Literalmente es herida del viento, pero la traduccion hecha por los actores de doblaje es "viento cortante" que para mi no cambia mucho el asunto.

Demo: pero

Hai: Si

-sama: es como decir se;or, se;orita, se;ora, pero en extremo. El mas usado creo que es "-san", que es casi lo mismo

**Ok, ahora si van a tener que esperarse, puesto que mi cerebro fue consimudo por este cap...Pero tratare de publicar el tercer cap lo mas rapido posible. **

Y muchas gracias a la gente que mando review, espero verlos de nuevo y tambien se aceptan de otra gente.

Se cuidan mucho  
Bye-bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Por fin termine este capitulo, disculpenme por la demora, pero he estado muy corta de inspiracion y tambien muy corta de tiempo ya que dentro de un mes (creo que ya lo mecione pero bueno) voy a presentar el examen de seleccion en la UANL en la facultad de Arquitectura y pues lo unico que deseo en estos instantes es pasarlo y...terminar con el fic jejeje

Bueno InuYasha y Hey Arnold no me pertenecen le pertencen a sus respectivos creadores...

Espero que disfruten este cap.

**Cáp. 3**

-Pero…En que piensan!? Están locos!! Como demonios vamos a conseguir esa espada? Seguramente se ha de encontrar perdida o peor destruida!-se queja Helga.

-Oye, no me metas en esto!! El que dijo fue Sesshomaru yo no, así que quejate con el-reclama Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de hacer uno de sus comentarios, pero fue interrumpido…Olga había entrado a la habitación, en su rostro expresaba preocupación, pensó que Helga se estaba volviendo demente al oírla hablar o mejor dicho gritar de esa manera, puesto que estaba sola…

-Hermanita bebe, estas bien?-pregunta Olga con tono de preocupación.

-No, no estoy bien-le contesta enojada-y sabes por que? Porque tu estas aquí _**Olga**_!

Ese comentario tan…cruel hizo llorar a Olga, Helga por otra parte, estaba harta de eso, siempre es lo mismo con ella; hace un mal comentario y comienza a llorar…

-Ay por favor!-dice Helga-No me salgas con tu teatrito, que no te queda! Además quien te dio permiso de entrar a mi habitación?

-Es que…yo solo…quería invitarte a una exposición japonesa en el museo nacional, para pasar tiempo juntas…

-Sabes que? No puedo…estoy muy ocupada- contesta Helga, mientras se va acercando a la puerta, dándole señal de que la iba a cerrar.

-Ve…-comenta Inuyasha- Además Sesshomaru y yo necesitamos pensar en como conseguir a Tessaiga…

-Okay…iré contigo.-dice con una cara de fastidio.

Olga sonríe y le da un abrazo amoroso, que tanto fue el amor que transmitió que asfixiando a Helga.

-Olga……no…puedo……respirar- dice una morada Helga.

-Ay…lo siento-la suelta- Entonces mañana después de clases vamos-se va.

-Ya vieron en los problemas que me meten…-dice Helga volteando a ver a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru.

-A mi ni me mires, yo no tengo nada que ver en eso…-contesta Sesshomaru.

Mientras tanto con Arnold…

Arnold se estaba preguntando a si mismo en como decirle a su abuelo lo que hizo sin involucrarse a si mismo…ese era el mas grande dilema del momento en la vida de nuestro cabeza de balón (ser o no ser?…ese es el dilema xD)

Llega su casa, y lo primero que hace es buscar a su abuelo, había algo extraño, veía mas gente en la casa de huéspedes, pero no le dio mucha importancia…su objetivo primordial era su abuelo.

-Hola hombre pequeño, llegas temprano…-saluda el abuelo a su nieto.

-Si…es que…ayude a Helga con su tobillo…es que se lo lastime y pues como quería encaminarla a su casa, me dieron permiso de salir temprano…-le contesta algo nervioso-Abuelo, me podrías ayudar…con…el problema de…un amigo…de un amigo?

-Lo conozco?-pregunta el abuelo.

-No.-contesta de inmediato- Y…me podrías ayudar?

-Que paso con el chico que puede resolver problemas? Arnold no me digas que estas perdiendo el toque?-pregunta el abuelo.

-Abuelo…

-O es un problema propio? Dime, se trata de la niña esa de una sola ceja?-pregunta el abuelo, mientras que le da pequeños codazos a su nieto.

-Abuelo…-dice sonrojado- Ya dije que es el problema del amigo de un amigo.

-Entiendo, esta bien. Di el chisme-dice el abuelo, era obvio que no le creyó a su nieto, pero de todas maneras le seguirá la corriente o el juego.

-Veras…ese niño…le dijo a una niña que le importaba mucho de una manera…bueno…en fin, el no sabe porque dijo eso y en especial a ella, ya que ella siempre se comporta de una manera muy cruel con el…-termina de decir, sin darse cuenta de lo OBVIO que fue. (Si existen personas así, por ejemplo su servidora…siempre me salen mal las pláticas hipotéticas xD)

-Estas seguro que no lo conozco?-pregunta de nuevo el abuelo.

-No abuelo…

-Bueno…lo que le diría es-le comienzan a gruñir las tripas- Ay!! Lo siento Arnold, pero creo que tengo una cita en mi oficina…ADIOS- sale corriendo hacia el baño.

Arnold solo suspira, resignado se dirige a su habitación, se encontraba peor de cómo empezó… En eso suena el teléfono.

-Diga?-contesta el teléfono.

-Viejo, soy yo Gerald. Oye por que te saliste tan temprano?

-Pues…es que Helga, bueno…yo le lastime el tobillo cuando ella y yo chocamos, así que me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa.-le contesta a su mejor amigo.

-Eres un niño muy noble Arnold…demasiado. Además no se porque la ayudas, si ella siempre te trata mal, hagas lo que hagas.

-Lo se, pero ella no así todo el tiempo.

-Que dices? Yo la he visto y las 24 horas del día es igual.

-No Gerald, Helga es una persona muy amable, linda, lista, inteligente, creativa…-comienza a andar en la nubes.

-Arnold, realmente estamos hablando de la misma Helga G. Pataki?-no respuesta- Arnold?- sigue sin respuesta- Arnold!?- aun no hay respuesta- ARNOLD!!

-Eh? Dijiste algo Gerald?- contesta regresando a la realidad.

-Arnold, si no te conociera bien…diría que te estas enamorando de Helga…

-Que!? NO, A MI ME SIGUE GUSTANDO LILA

-Como tu digas Arnold…Oye te dejo, Thimberly esta agarrando mis CD's de nuevo!! THIMBERLY REGRESA!!-cuelga el teléfono.

Cuelga el teléfono. Arrastra los pies, dirigiéndose hacia la cama, se tira a ella, quedando boca abajo, agarra una almohada y se la pone enzima de su cabeza.

Sabia que algo extraño le estaba pasando, nunca se había sentido así antes, ni siquiera cuando le empezó a gustar Lila o Ruth. Por que con Helga es diferente? No quiere decir que le guste-guste. Si, siempre la ha defendido, siempre a sido paciente con ella…pero eso no quiere decir nada verdad? El sabía que Helga tiene un lado bueno muy dentro de ella.

-No entiendo nada…

Necesitaba ayuda, eso esta muy claro, pero a quien le pediría ayuda? A un compañero de clase…no, puesto que se burlaría de el; Al maestro Simmons…nah. Debe de haber alguien que…

-No seria mala idea…además, creo que tienen la suficiente experiencia en eso…

Después de esto, nuestro protagonista (de la caricatura, no del fic) se queda profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente

-Oye Arnold, oye Arnold, oye…-la alarma fue interrumpida por una mano, que la apaga al instante.

Arnold se levanta, no con una buena cara, toda la noche estuvo soñando con Helga, no se acuerda de que, pero lo único que sabe es que nada bueno. Se trata de despertar un poco mas, se cambia, etc., etc., y después voltea su mirada hacia el reloj.

-No falta mucho para que llegue el autobús…-se baja corriendo hacia el comedor.

-Buenos días hombre pequeño, como dormiste?-pregunta el abuelo

-…………-no contesta.-Ya me tengo que ir…ADIOS ABUELO, ADIOS ABUELA.-sale de la casa.

El autobús llega después de un rato, sube al camión y lo primero que ve fue a Helga, quien se encontraba observando a los hermanitos, parecía que estaban llevando una conversación que el no iba a entender.

-Buenos días Helga, puedo sentarme contigo?-Arnold le pregunta a Helga, ya que ella se encontraba sola en el asiento, ya que Phoebe se encontraba en un torneo femenil de Kendo.

-Es un país libre…-fue su única respuesta.

Arnold se sienta, la observa por un rato en silencio, hasta que Helga se dio cuenta que la observaban.

-Que tanto me ves?-pregunta algo enojada.

-No nada, como esta tu tobillo?-pregunta.

-Esta donde debe estar…-contesta- Por que no te sentaste con Gerald-o esta vez?

-Es solo que…quería ver como estabas…eso es todo.

-Estoy bien, me puedes dejar sola?-le pregunta de una manera de "Vete o vete"

-Como tú digas Helga-se levanta del asiento y se va a sentar con Gerald.

Después de eso los dos chicos no cruzaron palabra durante todas las clases hasta que…

-_Como le haré para que los espíritus de Helga me escuchen sin que me escuche ella?_-se pregunta así mismo en su mente.

-Que quieres enano?-pregunta Inuyasha, saliendo detrás de el como por arte de magia. (Obvio es un espíritu)

-Aahhh!-grita, y al mismo tiempo se cae de su escritorio.

-Estas bien Arnold?-pregunta el maestro Simmons, mientras se va acercando para ayudarlo a levantar.

-Si, es solo que vi…una araña. Si una araña.-miente. Se sienta de nuevo y voltea a ver a Inuyasha, quien lo estaba viendo con una cara de "Wow, que gran mentira…" –_Que? No soy muy bueno mintiendo!-_trata de defenderse.

-Se nota…-dice, mientras se cruza de brazos-Y…quieres hablar con nosotros verdad?-Arnold asiente con la cabeza- Bien…OYE SESSHOMARU, EL DEFORME QUIERE HABLAR CON NOSOTROS.-le grita a su medio hermano, quien se encontraba leyendo los poemas que Helga hacia mientras estaba en clases.

Sesshomaru se le queda viendo a Inuyasha con una carita, pero va de todas maneras.

-Que pasa?-pregunta el sexy demonio. (No puedo evitarlo, me encanta!!)

-_Verán…es que quiero pedirles ayuda con algo…_-comienza, pero lo interrumpen.

-Se trata de la rubia cierto?-pregunta Sesshomaru viendo como se sonroja el chico, además no quería perder tiempo en charlas tan ridículas.-Esos asuntos no me conciernen, ya que este Sesshomaru no te podría dar algún consejo, pero…-voltea a ver a su medio hermanito- el que tiene experiencia es Inuyasha.

-Si, puesto que Sesshomaru tiene un corazón…Oye! Por que yo!?-pregunta enojado.

-Recuerda que tuviste a dos hembras detrás de ti…creo que eso es suficiente experiencia-contesta, mientras comienza a caminar hacia Helga.

-Sesshomaru regresa, eso es jugar sucio!!-le grita a su hermano, pero fue inútil, Sesshomaru nunca hace caso.

-_Oye Sesshomaru, que paso aya adelante?_-pregunta Helga.

-Solo el simple hecho de que no tendremos a Inuyasha toda la tarde.-contesta con un tono muy leve de alegría.

-_Enserio…?_-A Helga se le dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro.

Inuyasha es demasiado fastidioso, apenas ha pasado un día con el y ya se harto de el…

/Flash Back/

Helga se disponía a ver las luchas, era una gran pelea "Nevermore vs. The beast" la que se iba a ver ese día y no se la iba a perder por nada del mundo. Había bajado de su habitación dirigiéndose a gran velocidad a la sala. La pelea estaba a punto de comenzar en eso…

-ES LA CAJA QUE MUESTRA IMÁGENES!-llega Inuyasha diciendo esas palabras a la televisión- Te acuerdas de mi?

-_Quita tu cabezota!!!_-pensó Helga-_Que no ves que estoy viendo algo importante? _

-Que? Ver a esos dos hombre matándose es importante?-pregunta Inuyasha, sin quitarse del medio.

-_SII_

-Pero ellos son una farsa, ni siquiera se golpean de verdad.

-_Eso ya lo se "Orejas de gato", pero me gusta verlo, así que QUITATE DEL MEDIO!!_

Y así fue la pequeña o gran pelea de Helga e Inuyasha, si quieren saber como termino pues…Helga dijo la palabra mágica como unas 20 veces, por no haberla dejado ver la pelea.

/Fin del Flash Back/

-_Pero vamos a tener a Olga…_-piensa, y después suspira.

Después de eso, transcurrió todo normal…Arnold estaba pensando en como preguntarle a Inuyasha todo lo que el quería saber, pero no sabia como, solo una pregunta se le venia a la cabeza "Podía confiar en Inuyasha?"

-Oye viejo estas bien?-pregunta Gerald a su mejor amigo- Te he notado muy distraído.

-Eh? Ah si, estoy bien Gerald no te preocupes.-contesta Arnold.

-Como tu digas viejo, pero aun así no te creo.

-Gerald…

-Es la verdad, se que tienes algo, pero si no me quieres decir, no te forzare a hacerlo.-termina de decir Gerald, mientras le tocaba el turno de usar el bat de baseball.

Las clases llegan a su fin, cuando Helga y Sesshomaru salieron de la escuela ven a Olga en su carro, esperando con entusiasmo a su hermanita, para ir a la tal exposición…

-Demonios…preferiría estar muerta…-dice sarcásticamente Helga viendo a Olga con ojos de fastidio.

-Este Sesshomaru prefiere estar con esa humana que con el híbrido…-comenta Sesshomaru, con su tono frió de siempre.

-Hermanita bebe, lista para ir a la exposición?-pregunta Olga, con una sonrisa en su rostro, este va a hacer el peor día de Helga…

Mientras tanto con Arnold…

A Arnold solo le faltaban como unas dos cuadras mas para llegar a su casa, pero en todo ese trayecto no le dijo nada a Inuyasha quien, como siempre, se desespero…

-AH! NO SOPORTO MAS!! DIME PARA QUE ME LLAMASTE!-grita Inuyasha.

-_Que no oyó a su hermano o esta ton…_-Arnold fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos por un puño de Inuyasha que le hizo un chichón en la cabeza. (Me extraña poner a Arnold e Inuyasha hablando juntos ya que la ultima voz de Arnold en español es la misma que la de Inuyasha, y es enserio! El actor de doblaje se llama Enzo Fortuny, que por cierto me cae mal, pero esa es otra historia)-Por que me pegas?-le pregunta a Inuyasha, mientras se soba la nuca.

-Puedo leer tu mente enano…-contesta Inuyasha con sus brazos cruzados-Por que crees que Helga no hace ruido cuando nos esta hablando?

-Pensé que solo se les quedaba viendo por curiosidad de sus trajes o algo por el estilo- contesta Arnold, pero después de un rato siente las miras de las personas que se encontraban caminando en la calle, cruzándola o comprando.

Y se empiezan a oír comentarios como "Mami ese niño tiene un amigo imaginario y a mi no me dejas" o "Pobrecito parece que tiene problemas mentales…" o también "Se nota que esa cabezota no le sirve de nada…" etc. Y eso solo hizo que el niño de 9 años se pusiera rojo como un tomate, e hizo sonreír a Inuyasha.

Después de la avergonzada que se dio, llego a su casa y se metió lo más rápido que puedo a su habitación.

-Ahora si me vas a decir que tienes?-pregunta Inuyasha.

-Bueno, pues veras…que es lo que sentiste cuando te enamoraste?...como supiste que te estabas enamorado? …Existe el amor verdadero? …-comienza el bombardeo de preguntas hacia Inuyasha.

Inuyasha levantando su ceja izquierda una y otra vez, se encontraba confundido, para que quiere saber esas cosas, si solo es un mocoso. Después se acordó de Sota, el hermano de Kagome, quien también le pidió consejos, o también de Shippo quien se enamoraba de cada niña de las aldeas que pasaban.

El que sabe de estas cosas es Miroku no el, pero si trata de pensar como Miroku que consejo le daría…?

/Mente de Inuyasha…/

-Lo mejor es declarar los sentimientos que siente uno hacia la persona deseada-dice el Miroku de la mente de Inuyasha- Nunca hay que ocultarse nada a si mismo, intenten hacer lo que yo…-le toca el trasero a Sango, quien después se enoja y le pega con su boomerang gigante.

-Pero tampoco se sobrepasen-termina Sango.

-Si me dolió…-se recupera del golpe- Y después pedirles que tengan un hijo contigo.

/Termina el viaje a la mente de Inuyasha…/

Inuyasha sacude su cabeza, como puedo pensar eso? Bueno solo pensó lo que probablemente diría el monje. Descartamos las opiniones de Miroku, que dirá Kagome en estos instante?...

/Mente de Inuyasha (de nuevo)/

-Por que no me pediste los consejos a mi? Es obvio que yo se mas de esto.-dice Kagome. Inuyasha estaba recordando las palabras exactas de Kagome cuando fue lo de Sota.

-Eso cualquiera lo sabe puesto que eres una mujer…

------

-Mira, lo que tienes que hacer es citarla en la parte trasera de la escuela, ahí le darás las flores y le confesaras tus sentimientos, entendiste?

-Pero hermana…

-Anda no seas tímido-y le da una palmada en la espalda a su hermanito (mas bien era en el trasero, pero digamos que fue en la espalda)-Sota Higurashi viva!!-Inuyasha rompe uno de esos para las fiestas donde sale confeti y esas cosas- Inuyasha haz lo mismo.

-Viva, viva, viva, viva…!!-dicen los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

/Regresando a la realidad/

-Eso no serviría…-dice Inuyasha, además Sota tenia la autoestima baja, y el niño deforme no.

Aunque no estaba seguro de a quien se refería Arnold con la persona que le gustaba (no se como Inuyasha es el protagonista de su serie, si esta bien tonto) era evidente que quería una respuesta, traga un poco de saliva y dice…

-Feh! Para que quieres saber eso?-dice en su forma orgullosa de siempre.

-Es que me encuentro confundido…-baja la mirada Arnold.-No se lo que esta pasando conmigo, por eso necesito saber como supiste que estabas enamorado, como supiste que persona es la dueña de tu corazón…

-Feh! Aun eres un mocoso para andar pensando en esas cosas…

Pero es cierto en algo, como supo elegir entre Kikyo (muerta desgraciada) y Kagome? Lo único que lo hizo elegir fue la tercera muerte de Kikyo…que Kagome era la indicada y además ella eligió quedarse en la época antigua en vez de regresarse a su época original.

Pero como supo que estaba enamorado de las dos…mmm…primero con Kikyo pues se empezaron a tratar y fue la primera persona que lo trataba bien, pero después llego lo de la traición y dudo mucho de ella. Después conoció a Kagome y ella lo trataba por igual, para ella todos eran iguales, creo que se enamoro de las dos porque las dos lo apreciaban tal y como era el.

Mientras tanto con Helga y Sesshomaru…

La exposición no estaba tan mal, de hecho estaba interesante, con esos trajes típicos, con las armaduras samurai, algunas katana, algunas leyendas que contaban los guías del museo. Eso hacia ver a Helga de porque los japoneses tienen tanta imaginación para hacer sus series locas… (Me refiero a Dragon Ball xD, no es cierto, estaba padre)

En eso Sesshomaru se detiene y observa con asombro lo que se encontraba adentro de la caja de vidrio…

-No es posible…-dice sorprendido.

-_Que pasa Sesshomaru?_-pregunta Helga.

-Es…Tessaiga…

-_Que!?_-volta a ver la espada, realmente no era la mejor espada del mundo, en realidad es encontraba oxidada…-_Es esa espada oxidada?_-pregunta a Sesshomaru- _Me imaginaba algo mas impresionante_.

Sesshomaru no dice nada, solo se encontraba observándola, siempre a deseado tener esa espada y sus deseos nunca se cumplieron. Fue por ella que perdió su brazo…por que su padre no se la entrego a el? Hay algo que Inuyasha tenga que el no…? _Tienes alguien a quien proteger?_ Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de su padre, en ese momento le pareció estupido, pero después de conocer a Rin, se dio cuenta que al proteger a alguien hace que hagas lo imposible por mantenerlos a salvo.

-_Estas bien?_-pregunta Helga algo preocupada, ya que Sesshomaru mostraba en su mirada una gran tristeza, que es raro.

-……………-no contesta la pregunta, pero…-Debemos pensar en como robarla…

-QUE!?-fue la reacción de la rubia al oír las palabras de su espíritu, todas las personas que se encontraba a su alrededor voltearon a verla-Que tanto miran? Uno no puede reaccionar de esa manera de vez en cuando? Demonios…-la gente regresa a lo que estaba haciendo.-_Eso lo hablaremos regresando a la casa_-diciéndole a Sesshomaru por su mente, además sentía la mirada de su hermana.

-Te gusta la espada?-pregunta Olga su hermanita.

-Que? Esa espada oxidada? Nah, esta horrible…-contesta, en realidad no estaba mintiendo y eso lo supo muy bien Sesshomaru ya que se le quedo viendo a la rubia con ojos asesinos, que Helga ignoro.

-Ah…es que te quedaste mucho rato observándola, y también volteabas tu mirada hacia arriba.

-Es que…solo estaba acordándome de cómo se leen estos signos, Phoebe me enseño un poco y aquí dice- ve las escrituras-"Higurashi no Katana" En otras palabras es La espada de los Higurashi. (Bueno eso creo…ya que "no" la traducción es "de"…)

-Ah…no sabia que Phoebe te había enseñado…

-_Ustedes no saben nada de mi…_-pensó- Oye ya vamonos, tengo tanta hambre que me comería todo BurgerKing (yay! BurgerKing o si no les gusta, pues MacDonalds o Karl's Jr xD)

Regresando con Inuyasha y Arnold…

Inuyasha todavía estaba en cero en como contestarle las preguntas, hasta que se le ocurrió decir algo…

-Dime que es lo que sientes cuando estas con ella…-dice llamando la atención de Arnold, quien se encontraba aventando y cachando su bola de baseball- Talvez así pueda ayudarte…

Arnold lo primero que hace es ponerse rojo (Que no sabe hacer otra cosa?) y comienza a pensar que en que es lo que siente cuando esta con Helga…al principio nada, solo enojo por todo lo que lo molestaba, pero después se dio cuenta del gran corazón que ella posee, arriesgar la vida solo para ayudarlo cuando ya tenia una vida llena de lujos, y aun así hizo lo que hizo…y que cosas mas no habrá hecho por el.

-Creo…que siento mucha admiración…-contesta.

-Y…por que…no la invitas a salir?-dice Inuyasha, el pequeño solo abre los ojos de asombro.

-Es que…-por que le costaba trabajo pensar en que pudiera salir con Helga? El ha salido con Lila y con Ruth, y nunca se sintió así. Talvez seria buena idea saber que se siente estar en una cita con Helga.-No seria mala idea-

-Funciono!?-pregunta sorprendido Inuyasha, por fin había dicho un consejo bien y sin ningún "abajo" presente.

-Eh?

-Feh! Nada mocoso!-se voltea con los brazos cruzados-Entonces que? Vas a invitarla a salir?

-Si, pero…-voltea hacia Inuyasha se pone delante de el, se pone en rodillas como rogando- Por favor ayúdame!!

-Que!? Acaso me viste cara de el mono ese con pañal y con arco!?-grita Inuyasha enojado.

-Te refieres a Cupido?-pregunta Arnold.

-Ese enano, me entendiste no?-dice Inuyasha, quien hizo reír a Arnold.-De que te ríes?- dice enojado.

-De nada, pero me ayudarías? Por favor…

-Feh! Esta bien pero ya no hagas el ridículo enano deforme…-dice con su manera orgullosa de hablar.

Eso hizo sonreír al niño y termino dándole un abrazo, que después fue empujado por el poderoso brazo derecho de Inuyasha…

-No lo vuelvas a hacer…-dice Inuyasha- entendido?

Mientras tanto con Helga y Sesshomaru…

Los tres ya habían llegado a la casa, algo cansada se dispone a ir a la sala de entretenimiento donde vio a Bob, quien estaba viendo fútbol americano.

-Papa…?-dice Helga a su padre, pero no hay respuesta-Bob…-aun no-BOB HAZME CASO!!-grita desesperada

-Que quieres, que no ves que estoy en algo importante?-dice Bob sin ver a su hija.

-Se nota…de todas maneras, el maestro Simmons quiere hablar con ustedes para no se que cosa…

-Que!? NO ME DIGAS QUE HICISTE ALGO MAL! POR QUE YO NO ME HARE RESPONSABLE DE ESO, ENTENDIDO!?

-Y QUIEN DIJO QUE HABIA HECHO ALGUN MAL!? SOLO ME DIJO ESO EL SEÑOR SIMMONS, SI QUIERES VE SINO NO ME DA LO MISMO!-termina y se dirige a su habitación.

Siempre haciéndola ver como la oveja mala de la familia, nunca le han hecho caso desde que tiene 3 años, y se ponen a hablar de mas cuando no saben ni que edad tiene. A veces desea que nunca hubiera existido.

-Estas bien…?-pregunta Sesshomaru viendo que la niña estaba muy callada y distraída, eso hizo que Helga se sorprendiera por el tono de preocupación que mostraba el demonio.

-Y eso a ti que te importa…-dice, pero no sabe porque se arrepiente de haber dicho eso, siempre cuando alguien quiere ayudarla siempre sale con esa contestación, por que?

-Tienes razón, no es de mi incumbencia…-y comienza a irse

-A donde vas?

-Con Inuyasha-contesta cortante.

-Espera…-Sesshomaru se detiene al oírla hablar y voltea a verla-Mejor quédate, es que…-en esta clase de momentos siempre a estado sola, pero ahora, no sabe porque, pero quería estar en la compañía de alguien, aunque ese sea Sesshomaru.

-Como quieras…-fue lo único que dijo

Hubo un silencio entre ellos dos, obvio puesto que Sesshomaru casi nunca comienza una conversación. Y Helga se encontraba pensando en porque a Olga la quieren mas que a ella, para que la tuvieron si no se preocupan por ella…

Ese siempre ha sido uno de sus mas grandes pesares…las lagrimas comienzan a formarse en los ojos de la misma, estaba esforzándose para que no salieran las lagrimas, pero no puedo retenerlas por mucho tiempo ya que se encontraba cansada.

Sesshomaru presencio el aroma de agua con sal que provenía de la pequeña, por que estará llorando? Se pregunta a si mismo, el no estaba oyendo nada de lo que ella estaba pensando ya que el no desea quitarle la poca privacidad que le queda. (Sesshomaru puede quitarse y ponerse la habilidad de leer las mentes, ya que el tiene mas control sobre su cuerpo que Inuyasha, al ser un demonio completo) En eso…

-Dime Sesshomaru…a ti te quisieron mucho tus padres?-dice Helga, mostrando algo de debilidad, no sabia porque lo hacia pero algo le decía que podía confiar en el.

Sesshomaru se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que contesto.

-No lo se…-contesta, aunque que podía contestar? A su madre casi no le importo si vivera o no, esta bien lo ayudo con eso de perfeccionar a la Meidou, pero también hizo que muriera Rin a causa del medallón que ella estaba utilizando. (Al final reviven a la pequeña Rin, pero si les da curiosidad, solo díganmelo en un review y les dio una pequeña explicación de ese Cáp. del manga)

Y su padre, pues tampoco puede hablar de que si lo quiso o no. Al darle todo a su hermano, y a el un objeto llamado "Tenseiga" comenzó a dudar. Aunque estaba siendo algo egoísta ya que Inuyasha había sufrido cuando murió su madre, sin dejarle nada en este mundo, lo mínimo que podía hacer su padre era dejarle de herencia algo de poder, pero a el dejarlo sin nada, mas que la sangre de un Daiyoukai… y conflictos con los antiguos enemigos de padre (Daiyoukai, es como un gran demonio)

Helga observa como la expresión de la mirada de Sesshomaru cambia, de ser fría a una llena de tristeza, aunque su cara sigue sin expresar alguna emoción, su mirada era todo lo contrario…

-Parece que tu y yo somos muy parecidos…-comenta Helga, llamando la atención de Sesshomaru-Ocultamos nuestros sentimientos y nuestra verdadera forma de ser, escondiéndolos en una mascara que muestra una manera monótona, pero…como tenemos mucho tiempo con ella, se a convertido en un habito que es muy difícil de quitar…

Sesshomaru no dice nada, pero sabia que ella tenia razón, son muy parecidos en ese aspecto, pero no es el momento de hablar de esas cosas, tienen que ver acerca de lo de la espada.

-No es el momento de hablar de eso-dice-Tenemos que ver el método de conseguir a colmillo de acero…

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado, y si no les gusto pues hay disculpenme pero como mencione arriba ando algo presionada, y pues al menos digan que tuve inspiracion para esto jejeje

Muchas gracias por todos lo reviews que recibi, no voy a poner nombre porque me da flojera xD soy una peresosa de primera, bueno en fin dejen reviews, me encantaria saber que opinan de este tercer cap okay?

Se cuidan mucho  
bYe


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno pues otro cap de mi fic, que para mi no es la gran cosa, puesto que lo hice en un momento de...um...como lo explico? aparte del bloqueo de escritor, me sentia presionada, desesperada, con miedo, con nervios, y con sue;o durante un tiempo. Se que no hay escusas para ser un cap muy X pero, bueno solo no me critiquen mucho...**

Espero que lo disfruten el cap...

* * *

Un portal con apariencia al espacio abierto hace su aparición en una noche nublada, saliendo de ahí un destello como estrella fugas. Ese objeto se dirigía hacia un templo en ruinas…

-Shishinki despierta-dice el objeto al pergamino que se encontraba enfrente de este-Por fin despertaras de tu largo sueño…

-Quien me llama?-pregunta, mientras comenzaban a romperse lentamente los pergaminos sagrados que había puesto Miroku.

-Yo Sounga la espada del infierno…

-Hmm? Y que quieres?-pregunta, mientras llena el fragmento de Shikon lentamente de energía maligna.

-Tu quisiste cobrar venganza contra Sesshomaru e Inuyasha no es así?-pregunta Sounga.

Sounga ayudando a Shishinki con el fragmento, comienza a elevarse y a brillar con un destello rosado, después de eso, el alma de Shishinki fue liberada del pergamino.

-Yo Sounga puedo ayudar con eso.

-Como?-pregunta interesado, mientras que trozos de carne comenzaban a formar su nuevo cuerpo.(cortesía de Sounga)

-Usadme y juntos nos vengaremos de los hijos de Inu no Taishou.

* * *

**Cáp. 4**

-_Y tienes algo en mete Sesshomaru?_-pregunta Helga, no era por nada, pero ella ya se había imaginado comprando accesorios y robar la espada con gran facilidad

-………………

-Bien entonces me lo dejas a mi- sonríe- No es por presumir…pero soy muy buena espiando y obteniendo cosas…

Sesshomaru solo la observa con una cara de "Si…claro" Helga se da cuenta y solo le saca la lengua.

Mientras con Inuyasha y Arnold

-Enano, por que confías tanto en mi? No es común que un humano reaccione de esa manera y mas aparte decirme esas cosas…-dice Inuyasha curioso.

-……No lo se, solo tengo la corazonada de que puedo confiar en ti-contesta Arnold con una sonrisa- y veo que no me equivoque.

Inuyasha solo levanta una de sus cejas, este humano esta loco o que?, se pregunta a si mismo. Los humanos pueden ser seres muy extraños, pero lo que ha notado es que los de la época de Kagome son más sociables que los de su época…

Al día siguiente

Helga despierta de su sueño que, de alguna extraña manera Arnold estaba involucrado. Se cambia, se dizque peina, y después de media hora se da cuenta de que Sesshomaru no estaba.

-_Sesshomaru?_-pregunta, pero no hay respuesta-Sesshomaru?-ahora lo dice en voz alta talvez de esa manera la pueda oír, pero aun no hay respuesta- Habrá sido todo esto un sueño?-se pregunta a si misma.

-No lo ha sido…-aparece de la nada Sesshomaru.

Helga se asusta y cae al estilo anime (:3), Sesshomaru solo la observa con extrañes

-_No me mires así!! Además a donde fuiste!?_-le grita a su espíritu mentalmente.

-No molestes…solo este Sesshomaru fue a ver el amanecer- contesta con su tono frío de siempre.

Después de eso Bob le grita a su hija de la llegada del autobús. Helga sube a el, y ve a su mejor amiga Phoebe, se dirige hacia ella y se sienta a su lado.

-Ohajo Helga- le dice a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa.

-Que onda Phoebs, como te fue en el torneo de Kendo?-le pregunta a Phoebe.

-Muy bien, gane el primer lugar del torneo regional.

-Genial!!-dice entusiasmada- Mi mejor amiga es la mas fuerte y ágil de toda la región.

-Helga perdona mi atrevimiento pero…generalmente nunca me elogias, al menos de que te encuentres en problemas.-comenta Phoebe- Te encuentras bien?

-Si te lo digo, aun así no me creerías…-dice Helga

-Vamos Helga…tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

-Bien entonces…

Helga comienza a contarle lo que le ha ocurrido en estos dos días, e incluso lo de que también Arnold puede ver a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha. Phoebe se queda asombrada del relato de su mejor amiga, pero le suena familiar los relatos de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, en algún lugar lo debió de haber oído, pero en donde? Talvez…

-Ves? te dije que no me ibas a creer, no se porque te lo conté desde un principio…

-No es eso Helga…es solo…que me recordaste a algo que me contó mi padre cuando era pequeña-comenta Phoebe.

-……………que?-pregunta Helga.

-Si, mi padre solía contarme leyendas cuando era muy pequeña…-dice, en eso el autobús hace su parada.

Los alumnos comienzan a bajarse del dicho vehículo, pero cuando Helga se dirigía a la entrada de la escuela, Phoebe le agarra el brazo y la jalonea hacia los arbustos…

-Phoebe por que hiciste eso?-pregunta Helga a su mejor amiga.

-No puedes robar un objeto así nada mas…ni siquiera sabes que es lo que hace…-dice Phoebe preocupada- Me acuerdo de esa leyenda…acabo de recordar…-agarra el brazo de Helga nuevamente- vamos!-se la lleva corriendo.

Helga estaba confundida, por que Phoebe se habrá puesto así? No es normal en ella ponerse de esa manera, aparte están fugándose de clases?

-_Que demonios le pasa a Phoebe?_-piensa Helga mientras sigue siendo jaloneada por su mejor amiga.

Mientras con Arnold…

A Arnold le extrañaba que Helga no estuviera en clases, ya que la había visto en el autobús, pero…

-Oye viejo…no se te hace raro que Phoebe no este?- dice su mejor amigo.

-Lo se, y tampoco Helga esta.

-No será que Helga haya convencido a Phoebe a irse de la escuela?

-No!-dice molesto, por que siempre tiene que culpar a Helga de todo?-Helga jamás ha faltado a clases, no se por que siempre le hechas la culpa de todo?

-Lo siento viejo…pero desde cuando te molesta mis comentarios hacia Helga?-pregunta un curioso Gerald. Arnold no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Niños perdón por llegar tarde, pero el tráfico estaba horrible-dice el maestro Simmons.-Por favor saquen sus libros de matemáticas y ábranlo en el capitulo 10…

Arnold se alegro de que llegara el maestro Simmons en ese instante, ya que no sabía como decirle que a comenzado a interesarse por Helga G. Pataki.

-_Oye Inuyasha, no sabes donde pudieron haber ido?_-le pregunta Arnold al orejas de perro que se encontraba al lado de el.

-No se, y no me interesa.

En eso llega Sesshomaru, y lo primero que ve fue al chico con la cabeza deforme y a su 'querido' hermano. Después vio a todas partes pero no vio a su pequeña médium, así que se acerco a Inuyasha y le pego en la cabeza.

-SESSHOMARU, POR QUE ME GOLPEAS!!??-dice levantándose rápidamente y poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-Donde esta Helga?-pregunta Sesshomaru con su voz monótona de siempre.

-_No venias con ella?_-pregunta Arnold a Sesshomaru algo preocupado.

-De seguro ya la secuestraron.-comenta Inuyasha, asustando a Arnold y enojando aun más a Sesshomaru, quien le da otro golpe en la cara.

-Iré a buscarla…-y se va volando. Dejando a un preocupado Arnold y a un enojado Inuyasha.

Mientras con Helga y Phoebe…

Phoebe había conducido a Helga a una biblioteca llena de pergaminos y libros muy antiguos, que al principio ocasiono un gran escalofrió a la rubia, ya que por alguna extraña razón veía un aura alrededor de algunos libros y aparte la apariencia de la biblioteca no era muy agradable.

-Te sucede algo?-pregunta Phoebe a Helga, ya que la ve algo pálida.

-Si, con quien crees que hablas? Yo soy Helga G. Pataki, a mi nada me afecta.-responde, mientras se cruza de brazos-_No se, pero este lugar me da mucho miedo!_-pensó.

-Bien…

Phoebe empieza a buscar algo en los estantes, y Helga, pues digamos que cada momento que pasaban ahí sentía más miedo. Así duro unos minutos hasta que Phoebe encuentra lo que estaba buscando, dejándolo en una de las mesas comienza a leer los signos japoneses…

-Que es eso?-pregunta Helga, curiosa de saber que demonios estaba haciendo su amiga.

-Es un libro en donde son relatadas algunas leyendas de la época feudal japonesa.-contesta, en eso observa los nombres de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha (lo siento, demo no puedo poner signos japoneses y eso que se como escribir el nombre de mi amado y de mi cuñado de memoria xD)-Me dijiste que se llaman Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, no es así?-Helga solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Por que, Phoebs? Que encontraste?

Phoebe no responde por unos momentos ya que se encontraba leyendo las leyendas de ambos hermanos, pero se quedo realmente sorprendida por los relatos que contaban de Sesshomaru…

-Helga…debes de tener mucho cuidado Sesshomaru…

-Que?-pregunta confundida-Por que?

Phoebe comienza a contarle todo sobre Sesshomaru, bueno al menos lo que dice en los distintos relatos, el hecho de que ha desafiado a su padre, para obtener poder; también, el hecho que a matado a cualquier humano sin compasión alguna; las cosas que le ha hecho a Inuyasha, tratar de matarlo una infinidad de veces, sin éxito alguno, fue por eso que perdió su brazo izquierdo. Lo único bueno que sale mencionado es el acontecimiento de la pequeña Rin, al momento de ser salvada por colmillo sagrado, justo antes de ser comida por los lobos…de ahí en mas no hay nada bueno…

-Lo ves Helga?

-Pues Inuyasha había mencionado algo así, de que no tenía compasión por nadie, ni por nada, y que mataba solo por matar, pero no le creí…-dice la rubia.-Phoebe ya vamonos, no me gusta este lugar…

-Esta bien…-agarra los libros y los deja en sus estantes.

Ambas niñas salen de la biblioteca, Helga deja de sentir ese frió que sentía en toda la espalda. Comienzan a caminar hacia el parque, ya que no era buena idea regresar a la escuela, podían ser suspendidas por una semana, aunque para Helga no le sonaba tan mal la idea de no ir por una semana a la escuela, pero también existe el problema B y el problema M (Bob y Miriam).

En eso Sesshomaru aparece enfrente de Helga, quien por cierto solo se le quedo viendo por unos instantes, después la rubia desvía su mirada y pasa caminando como si el no estuviera. Phoebe se le quedaba viendo confundida, pero se imaginaba que Helga había visto al tal Sesshomaru. En eso se acuerda que Helga le dijo que tiene que recuperar una espada que le perteneció a Inuyasha, pero mejor decide esperar un poco antes de preguntar, ya que su amiga se veía un poco rara…

Sesshomaru, por otra parte, solo voltea a ver a su médium pasar de largo, que le habrá pasado? Se pregunta, sea lo que sea, parece ser que hizo que perdiera la confianza en el, a la vez que sintió el aroma a miedo en el ser de Helga. Pero aunque le doliera que una niña le temiera (ya que le recuerda a Rin), no puede hacer nada, es su decisión y el tiene que respetarla…

Helga se sentía mal por lo que hizo hace unos instantes, solo irse así, pero ya no sabe si hablarle o no, talvez en una de esas se apodere de su cuerpo elimina su alma y el queda vivo de nuevo. Sacude su cabeza, no tenía por que pensar así de el, demás se nota que ya no es el mismo…pero de todas maneras tenia que ser precavida.

Mientras con Inuyasha y Arnold…

Inuyasha aun seguía enojado con Sesshomaru por los golpes que le dio, no se quedara así, tiene que regresarle los golpes. En eso el estomago de Inuyasha comienza a rugir, se sonroja un poco y se pone un mano en su estomago, ver a tantos enanos comer le provoco hambre, aparte no ha comido por dos días!!

-_Que pasa Inuyasha?_-pregunta Arnold, viendo que a Inuyasha le seguía rugiendo la tripa.

-Que no ves que me estoy muriendo de hambre enano!!??-grita Inuyasha molesto, que por cierto hizo que retrocediera unos pasos el chico con cabeza de balón.

-_Comes?_-pregunta Arnold sorprendido (Arnold, Inuyasha come hasta por los codos…--" mas cuando se trata del ramen comida instantánea japonesa)

-CLAROU QUE SI ENANO!! DIME DONDE HAY RAMEN AQUÍ!!-grita Inuyasha histérico, realmente le afecta tener el estomago vació.

-_Ramen?_ _Que es ra…_-no término de decir ya que Inuyasha lo había agarrado por el cuello de su camisa.

-Enano, no estoy jugando, dime donde esta la comida ninja?-Arnold seguía mucho mas confundido que lo que ya estaba, pero…

-_Comida ninja eh?_-pensó Arnold-

-_Te refieres a las sopas instantáneas?_-piensa Arnold.

-Sie eso…-dice Inuyasha ignorándolo.

Arnold se dirige a donde estaban las señoras que sirven la comida, dudaba que podían tener algo 'rico' como una sopa instantánea en la cafetería, ya que la mayoría de las cosas que servían eran de horrible olor y sabor.

-Eh…disculpe.-dice Arnold un poco nervioso a la cocinera.

-Que quieres niño.-voltea la cocinera a ver a Arnold, quien se quedo petrificado por el enorme lunar que tenia la señora en el lado izquierdo de su nariz.

-Er…um…yo solo…-se puso mas nervioso y no podía dejar de ver el lunar. Inuyasha se le quedaba viendo a Arnold, pero por que se puso tan nervioso? Se pregunto Inuyasha, después le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza (iba a decir zape xD) y eso hizo que regresara a la realidad el rubio.-este…tiene sopa instantánea?

-JOSEFA!!-grita la cocinera con el LUNAR.

-QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES PETRA!? Que no ves que estoy comiendo?-le grita la otra cocinera a…Petra…(..U)

-Tenemos sopas instantáneas?

-Claro que no! Aquí solo hay alimentos sanos…-dice mintiendo, tenia que dejar bien el nombre de la cafetería, aunque todo el mundo sabe que la comida sabe mal.

Inuyasha se desespero y sin pensarlo dos veces ni con el permiso de Arnold entro al cuerpo el dicho niño, haciendo lo mismo que con Helga, cambiando sus ojos a unos ámbares, pero con algo extra unos colmillos más grandes, estilo vampiro. (Y solo en esta ocasión Arnold no tendrá las orejitas de Inu!)

-Mire señora! No tengo tiempo de tonterías! Dígame donde esta esa maldita comida ninja o destruiré por completo esta cafetería!-dice Inuyasha en el cuerpo de Arnold, quien no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba un sorprendido y a la vez confundido Gerald.

-Como si pudieras hacerlo…-dijo la cocinera, quien hizo hacer una sonrisa de confianza en el rostro de Arnold.

-No me pruebe humana…-dice, aparte no esta Kagome o Helga en este lugar como para decirle abajo. Después muestra su mano derecha a la señora para que viera como se convertían las uñas en garras.-Empezare por esa mesa… Garras de Ac…-no pudo terminar, algo muy dentro de el lo detuvo de cometer tal…locura.

En eso llega el director Warts o como se llame y ve que se estaba armando un alboroto, la cocinera le dijo que fue prácticamente 'acosada' por el niño con cabeza en forma de balón de fútbol americano. El director se lleva a Ar…es decir Inuyasha quien controla el cuerpo de Arnold a la dirección.

-Mire señor…usted es una persona a la que he tenido cierto problema, pero me he dado cuenta que usted se fija mucho en hacer lo correcto, así que no me gustaría suspenderlo por dos semanas…-dice el director.

-Feh! Como si me importara…-dice Inuyasha, en el cuerpo de Arnold (tengo que aclarar por que después se confunden)-Además yo no hice nada malo, solo le pedí a las señoras esas que me dieran comida ninja…

-Comida ninja?-pregunta el director algo confundido por el comentario del rubio.

-Si, usted sabe anciano, sopa que se le hecha agua hervida y se espera unos segundos y ya esta lista-contesta Inuyasha, se sienta en una de las sillas de la oficina, pero en una forma muy peculiar, en otras palabras se sienta como los perros.

-Inuyasha, por favor, si no me vas a dejar entrar a mi cuerpo, al menos trata de comportarte como yo.-dice Arnold, aun seguía un poco en shock por lo que paso, pero se estaba controlando

-Acaso me dijo anciano?-pregunta ofendido el director.

-Pues es lo que es, no?

-SUFICIENTE, NO TOLERARE UN INSULTO MAS, QUEDA SUSPENDIDO POR UNA SEMANA, ME ENTENDIO?-grita el director viendo a Arnold quien se estaba sacando una cera de una oreja y con cara de fastidio.

-Rayos…-dice Arnold (el verdadero) agachando la cabeza.

-Como sea, eso quiere decir que me puedo ir?-pregunta Inuyasha levantándose de la silla.

-SI! VETE!!-el director apunta hacia la puerta, mientras el chico rubio sale de la oficina como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Muchas gracias Inuyasha…ahora estoy suspendido por UNA SEMANA. Ahora como le explicare esto a mis abuelos…?-dice Arnold.

-_Bah! No exageres, además no tendrás esos 'examenes' que trauma tanto a los humanos por una semana_-piensa Inuyasha, tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Arnold, lo cual no funciono. En eso aparece Gerald enfrente de los dos, bueno enfrente de Inuyasha/Arnold.

-Viejo que paso? Por que te pusiste así?-dice Gerald con una cara de preocupación, Arnold no es la clase de chico que hace eso, era obvio que lo iba a sacar de onda.

-_Quien es el?_-pregunta Inuyasha a Arnold.

-Es Gerald, mi mejor amigo…-contesta Arnold- Por favor, déjame estar en mi cuerpo-suplica a Inuyasha.

-

-No, no estoy bien…-dice, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía su cara de fastidio.-Pero no tengo tiempos para enanos como tu…

-Arnold…soy mas alto que tu.-dice Gerald en eso…

-Jajajajaja!! A Arnold lo suspendieron!-dice Harold con una cierto tono.

Inuyasha voltea a verlo con "cara de muerte y te golpeare", se acerca rápido a Harold.-Te estas burlando de mi!?-dice Inuyasha en el cuerpo de Arnold.

-Pues a quien mas torpe?

Inuyasha no dudo y le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza, y como el cuerpo de Arnold tiene la fuerza de Inuyasha, Harold se desmayo con un chichón en la cabeza, y con eso Inuyasha sale de la escuela.

-No debiste de hacerle eso a Harold!!-dice Arnold muy molesto, por lo que le hizo al otro chico, pero Inuyasha no le ponía mucha atención, estaba buscando una tienda para comprar su comida ninja (si, aun sigue con hambre)

Encuentra una, entra a ella y comienza a ver los estantes hasta que encuentra una sopa llamada "Maruchan" (no pude resistirme xD), y como era la única marca la agarra.

-Buenas tardes jovencito-dice la dueña de la tienda que era una viejita de mas o menos 60 años-es todo lo que llevaras?

-Así es!-dice Inuyasha (en el cuerpo de Arnold) sonriendo.

-Quieres que te la prepare?-dice con una sonrisa-No te preocupes, solo te cobrare lo que cuesta la sopa sin preparar…

-Si, por favor!-Arnold se queda sorprendido, es la primera vez que oye a Inuyasha diciendo 'por favor' y actuando de buena manera.

-Aquí tienes, esta caliente…tienes que esperar un tiempo antes de que este lista-dice dándole la sopa-es 1 dólar con 50 centavos…

Inuyasha saca el dinero del bolsillo de Arnold, y ve que tenia dos billetes y muchos centavos, ignorando cuanto es un dólar le da todo a la señora. La señora solo ríe un poco, mientras que Arnold se tapa la cabeza con su mano, Inuyasha se le queda viendo y piensa "_pues que quieres, solo se contar con Yens!_"

-Veo que tienes mucha hambre…-le da una sonrisa- pero esa no es razón para darme dinero de mas.-dice mientras agarraba $1.50 y le da el resto a Inuyasha.

-Gracias!-y se va de la tienda.

Mientras con Helga y Phoebe

Helga aun seguía callada por lo que paso con Sesshomaru, es que aun no le cabía la idea de que el fuera un asesino, de que el fue un ser cruel, capas de hacerle daño a su propia familia…

-Helga…-dice Phoebe, pero su amiga esta muy metida en sus pensamientos, será acaso que se encariño con ese espíritu?-Helga?-no hay respuesta-Helga!

-Que demonios te pasa Phoebe!?-Dice saliendo de su mundo y dando un pequeño salto- No me asustes así!

-Lo siento Helga, pero es que no me hacías caso…-dice Phoebe- Y como le harás para la operación K.A.T.A.N.A.?-pregunta, Helga se queda unos minutos calla, definitivamente no había pensado en eso, y ni tenia deseos de pensar en eso, en eso en una esquina…

Un fuerte "AUCH" se oyó y también un "MI COMIDA NINJA!"…Las dos chicas voltean a ver a la persona con la que chocaron y pos era Arnold. (Creo que fui más que obvia con lo de "comida ninja")

-Que demonios haces aquí, cabeza de balón!?-dice Helga enojada, pero Arnold no le hizo caso, ni siquiera dijo un "lo siento", ni las ayudo a levantarse, cosa que no es común viniendo del chico rubio.

Ambas chicas se levantan del suelo, sin quitar de vista al chico rubio, quien se encontraba "llorando" por su sopa instantánea, después las voltea a ver enojado. Helga vio al lado de Arnold a…

-Arnold?-dice viendo hacia arriba, ya que el otro Arnold se encontraba en el suelo.-Inuyasha…?

Inuyasha las seguía viendo enojado-que quieres mocosa?

Aunque Helga sabia que era Inuyasha, se oían raras esas palabras proviniendo de Arnold.

-Que haces en el cuerpo del cabeza de balón?

-Quien es ella?-pregunta señalándola con un dedo.

-Ah…ella es Phoebe, pero no me ignores, que haces en el cuerpo del cabeza de balón!?-pregunta ya desesperada.

-Pues para que mas? Para comer.-dice Inuyasha como diciendo que era lo mas obvio del mundo-Pero…TIRARON MI COMIDA NINJA!!!-les de un golpe en la cabeza a ambas chicas.

Después de eso Arnold aprovecho y entro a su cuerpo sacando rápido Inuyasha, en eso Helga quien estaba enojada con el peliplateado le dio una serie de abajos que termino casi rompiéndole toda la cara. Arnold le pregunta que por que Phoebe no se quedo extrañada de ver a Helga gritando como loca "Abajo", respondiendo que Helga le contó todo.

-Mmm, mmmm…-dice Inuyasha mientras su cara seguía en el suelo, levanto si cara, y vio que si medio hermano no estaba con la rubia- Eh, donde esta el imbecil de Sesshomaru?

Phoebe ve como la expresión de Helga cambia a una de enojo a una mirada triste…-Yo como voy a andar sabiendo? No soy el-contesta Helga, cruzándose de brazos.

Después de esos sucesos las chicas se despiden de Arnold, quien llega a su casa, a la hora que normalmente llega de la escuela. Arnold había notado algo raro en Helga pero no quiso decir nada, en eso se acuerda…

-Ah! Se me olvido invitarla a salir…-dice Arnold mientras abre la puerta, salen los gatos, perros y el cerdo, y cuando termina el desfile de animales entra a la casa.

-Como te fue en la escuela hombre pequeño?-pregunta el abuelo.

-Pues…no me quejo abuelo- contesta, no le va a mencionar la suspensión que se gano por la culpa de Inuyasha.-Bueno me voy a mi habitación.

-Espera…dime, tu amigo logro aclarar sus sentimientos?-pregunta el abuelo con algo de curiosidad.

-Mas o menos, esta pensando en invitarla a salir.-contesta Arnold.

-Ah ya veo, solo espero que no le vaya mal en la cita.

-Eso espero…-dice, mientras sube las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Oye enano, y por que no le dijiste nada?-pregunta Inuyasha

-_Por el simple hecho de que estabas llorando por tu sopa instantánea ya vacía!_-responde Arnold enojado, ya llega a la habitación y se avienta a la cama bocabajo.

-Tranquilo, ya tendrás otra oportunidad…

-M m mm…-murmura todavía con su cara en la cama.

-Claro que tendrás otra.-dice Inuyasha, realmente le afecto comer, generalmente no es tan amable.

-M mm?-pregunta.

-Claro, ya veras.

-Mmm…mm, mm mmmm m m mm?

-Que como entiendo? Es fácil, piensas primero y después hablas…En eso llega Sesshomaru y se sienta en el sillón de Arnold. Inuyasha voltea a verlo y su expresión cambia a una relajada a una totalmente enojada, se acerca a su hermano e intenta pegarle en la cabeza, pero falla, Sesshomaru es demasiado rápido. Paso unos minutos y Inuyasha comienza a cansarse, Sesshomaru aprovecha eso y con un simple movimiento hace que Inuyasha caiga de pompas.

-Feh! Crees que con eso me puedes ganar?-dice Inuyasha levantándose de nuevo, pero Sesshomaru lo vuelve a tumbar.

-No vengo a pelear…

-Entonces a que has venido?-pregunta Arnold-No fuiste a buscar a Helga?

Sesshomaru se queda callado, mientras se sienta en el sillón. Arnold e Inuyasha solo se le quedaban viendo, hasta que contesto.

-No quiere volverme a hablar-dice pero de una manera fría.

-Por que? Que le hiciste Sesshomaru!?-pregunta Inuyasha enojado- Si le hiciste algo te voy a…

-CALLATE INUYASHA!-dice volteando molesto.

-Entonces que paso?-pregunta Arnold algo asustado, realmente ese ser daba miedo.

Sesshomaru no dice nada, solo voltea hacia el piso…-Al parecer Helga se dio cuanta de algo…no es así Sesshomaru?-pregunta Inuyasha

-Al parecer si…-dice Sesshomaru.-pero no tengo idea de lo que fue…

-Pero desde cuando te afecta que un humano se asuste de ti?

-Inuyasha…quita la idea de que estos niños son simples humanos…-Inuyasha se le queda viendo confundido- Ellos son lo mas cercano a un cuerpo, nuestras almas están conectadas a ellos, ellos son nuestros médium…-después de decir eso, Sesshomaru sale de la habitación elevado por su gran estola.

Con Helga…

La manta negra de la noche se hacia encima de Hillwood, donde Helga se encontraba caminando sola por las calles de dicha cuidad, ya que a Bob, se le había antojado comer una chuletas de cerdo y mando a Helga sola a comprarle unas.

-Maldito Bob…y Miriam que no dice nada, no se supone que una madre debe de proteger a sus hijos? Por que no mando a _**Olga**_, digo ella tiene carro, pero no "Tu hermana esta demasiado ocupada como para ir, así que no te quejes y ve por eso!" A veces me dan ganas de…

Antes de que terminara de decir alguien la agarra por detrás tapándole la boca y llevándosela a un callejón oscuro repleto de muchachos de 16 a 20 años armados. Helga estaba paralizada.

-Vaya…una pequeña niña…que quieren hacer con ella?-dice uno de los hombre, mientras la agarra y la avienta a una pared. Otro de los hombres va con ella, le levanta la cara y comienza a besarle el cuello, manoseándola y al final le da un golpe en el estomago, ocasionando que se desmayara.

Sesshomaru acababa de llegar a la escena y alcanzo a ver algo antes de entrar rápidamente al cuerpo de Helga, cambiando sus ojos, su cabello y sus dientes a ser iguales a como el los tiene.

-Veo que aun sigue consiente…-dice otro con una sonrisa, mientras se acerca a Helga/Sesshomaru, quien se estaba levantando con la cara agachada.

Antes de que diera un paso mas cerca de ella/el, su cabello comienza a moverse como si el viento la rodeara, levanta su cabeza lentamente hasta quedar viéndolo por completo. Eso hizo que el hombre retrocediera muchos pasos, ya que los ojos de Helga brillaban de un color rojo intenso.

Todos los bandidos comienzan a retrocedes y a asustarse, el primer pensamiento de ellos fue que estaba poseída por un demonio, uno de ellos le lanza un cuchillo a Helga, quien con su mano derecha creo un látigo y aparto con gran impulso el cuchillo, haciendo que cortara el cachete de quien lo aventó.

Comienza a elevarse lentamente, haciendo que salieran huyendo del callejón. Viendo como salen todos, sienta el cuerpo de Helga y sale de este…

No tardo mucho en despertar Helga, siendo Sesshomaru lo primero que ve, sin evitar sonrojarse por la mano de Sesshomaru que trataba de tocar su rostro, mientras la miraba con ojos llenos de preocupación…

-Todo esta bien…-dice Sesshomaru.-

Sesshomaru se levanta y no voltea a verla.

-Vamonos, se hace tarde.-Helga aun seguía en el piso viéndolo sonrojada.

-_Por que me siento así?_-se pregunta a si misma-_siento como mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando Sesshomaru trato de tocar mi cara…pero no debería de sentir eso yo amo a Arnold!_

**Continuara...**

Vaya...como batalle en hacer este cap, pero wueno, se que no estuvo bueno, pero es (como dije arriba) por los sentimientos mesclados que tengo, es decir, el 16 de julio me daran mi resultado del examen, compito contra 1019 por 300 lugares en Arquitecura, me pusieron dos examenes extras aparte de las 150 preguntas que ponen en toda la UANL, termine hartada, mi bloqueo de escritor no ayudo en nada, y aparte tengo sue;o...

Pero aun asi muchas gracias por los reviews que recibi, espero recibir almenos la mitad...ah! cierto, InuYasha, Hey Arnold y Maruchan (xD) no me pertenecen...jeje

bueno se me cuidan  
bye!!


End file.
